There's Always Time For You
by GrumpySpaceKitten
Summary: Angels seem to have a habit of showing up at odd times, and Gabriel is the worst of them all. Debriel


Angels seem to have a habit of showing up at odd times, and Gabriel is the worst of them all. Dean is pretty sure he purposely chooses the worst possible moments to end up in their motel - generally wearing the most inappropriate thing he could find, if he was wearing anything at all - because no one has _that_ terrible timing.

This time, Dean is just popping in for a moment to grab another mag for his pistol when he realized he'd forgotten an extra. He doesn't expect to see Gabriel lying on his bed, entirely bare, a hand wrapped around his cock tightly as he strokes at a rather leisurely pace. The hunter freezes. He knows Gabriel is a very, very decent size - of everyone, Dean knows - but it was still rather surprising to see just how well endowed his boyfriend is.

Gabriel turns to look at his lover, half-lidded eyes darkened with lust. "Hey, Dean-O." he purrs out and arches into his hand with a groan after a moment when he gets a particularly good stroke. "Gonna come join me?" the archangel pants out.

Dean bites his lip. "Sam's waiting in the car… I don't really have the time, babe."

Loki barks out a laugh and shakes his head as it peters out into a low moan. "You forget that I can literally bend time, don't you? Come on, Dean, don't leave me to just get off with my hand." he all but begs.

The hunter flicks his tongue across his lips. He can't say he isn't interested, as the bulge in his pants testified, but is reluctantly still. They are on a hunt, people are dying…

It only takes another whine of pleasure from Gabriel to make Dean scramble over to the bed.

"There we go." the archangel grins and stops jerking his dick to sit up and grab his lover by the shoulders, tugging him down for a kiss.

Dean groans when Gabriel licks into his mouth and strokes his tongue against the hunter's. He goes to push the other's jacket off but Dean stops him. "We got a job to do…"

"Don't worry, Ken doll, we're in our own personal world here. No time is passing out there." Gabriel gestures vaguely at the door with playful smirk. "You've been so stressed lately. Relax! Enjoy yourself a bit!"

The blonde struggles internally for a moment before he sits on the edge of the bed. "Gotta get you outta these." hums Loki in a frisky tone that he isn't even trying to mask any more. He wastes no time in getting rid of Dean's clothes and grins. He wraps his arms around his lover's neck to tug him into a deep kiss, Dean's mouth wet and pliant under Gabriel's probing tongue.

"C'mere." the hunter all but growls and pushes Gabriel to lay. He takes a moment to position himself over Loki's body before he grins slowly. "You're so fucking big, baby…" he whispers then drags his tongue down his boyfriend's delicious length before sucking his balls into his mouth, pleased at the groan Gabriel lets out above him.

"Oh, no, you're getting something in return." Gabriel pants out as the tip of his cock is sucked on and pulls Dean's hips up. He waits a moment for the hunter to fold his legs under himself, the blonde's tongue stroking along his lover's arousal. Dean lets out a squeak when Gabriel starts to lick at his taint but there's certainly no protest, especially when the wet muscle goes further to make a broad stroke over his hole.

"Fuck." the hunter gasps when Gabriel pushes his tongue into his lover and wriggles it slowly. He forgets what he's doing for a moment before Loki lets out a whine then he nods and takes his arousal back in his mouth. He sucks lightly for a moment before taking more down his throat and bobs his head slowly, letting out a low groan at the wonderful weight and taste on his tongue.

It's sloppy on both ends as tongues work, half seeming like a contest to see who could make their lover make the higher pitched noise as Gabriel pressed on Dean's prostate and Dean licked at the slit of Gabriel's cock, but it was by no means not enjoyable.

"Oh, fuck, _Dean_!" Gabriel gasps and lays his head back, rocking his hips up gently. The hunter grins and relaxes his throat, tapping Gabe's thigh to let him know he was good, before his lover pushes his hips up hard and fast with loud moans, loving the little noises Dean makes as his face is fucked.

It isn't long before Loki comes with a drawn out moan of Dean's name, the other doing his best to swallow the hot white strings spurting from his cock before he grins and pushes some to store in his cheeks.

He slowly lets the archangel's spent dick drop for his lips and turns to give his panting boyfriend a wide grin before moving up to kiss him with a low groan as Gabriel licks into his mouth, making a surprised noise when something other than Dean's tongue drips past his lips. "You little bastard." he grins and nips the blonde's lower lip.

"You taste good." the elder Winchester grins innocently and locks his mouth back with Loki's.

He lets out a gasp when his angel grabs his hips and tugs him up to let Dean straddle his face. Gabriel gives the other a moment to get comfortable before he licks a line down his taint and to his hole, relishing the throaty noise his lover makes. He broadens his tongue as he strokes along Dean's quivering entrance, a few repeats of that before curling it to jab into his hunter and hit his prostate.

"Gabriel!" Dean gasps loudly at the next touch on his sweet spot and comes rather suddenly across the wall, slowly turning into a quivering mess as the archangel's tongue goes lazy but doesn't stop entirely, just wiggling it without a care in the world until Dean slides down - effectively forcing the muscle out of his hole - to curl up on Gabriel's chest.

He smiles and kisses his boyfriend's soft blonde locks. "Love you, kiddo."

"You too, old man." the hunter whispers fondly.

They lay there for a while before Dean gets up, obviously very reluctant to do so, to get dressed and geared once more.

"Good luck with your hunt. And watch your back, Dean-O; don't need to make me play nurse." Gabe chuckles as he watches. He gets up once Dean is ready and presses a tender kiss against his lips. "Seriously, be safe." he whispers before he's gone with a flutter of wings.


End file.
